Drowning in Flames
by NaruSasu
Summary: When Edward is found after being missing for three days, he's hurt and suffering from a strange case of amnesia which affects only certain memories. Will they be able to find the one responsible for it all? Or will Edward be forced to live the rest of his life not remembering all of his past? THIS IS YAOI- ROYED - Don't like, Don't read. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**.

So this is my first time posting a fanfic here and not sure if it's even any good or not. I have more than what is just posted here in my notebook. I wanted to see what people thought of it so far and if it is even worth continuing. I know it's short, but if people like the start of it, the next chapters will be longer.

**This is a yaoi fanfic! Don't like, Don't read! But thanks and come again :D**

Any and all reviews and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!

* * *

Rain droplets pelted the window violently as the thunder rolled and the lightening danced across the midnight sky. Trees were bending with the wind as it

rushed by, howling with the music of the storm. The thunder vibrated through the ground under their feet.

"Still no sign of him Colonel?" a woman's voice chanted in the room. She walked over to the desk and set down a few piece of paper. The colonel continued to

pace in front of the window impatiently. "Please sir, stop pacing. We will find him. You know how he can be," she stated calmly, trying to reassure her

commanding officer.

"Pardon me sir, but this is the first time I've ever seen you so worried. Are you doubting Edward's skills sir?" she sneered back, with just a look as serious as

his. Hawkeye crossed her arms, reading his expression, and gave a demanding look for a reply.

"I do not doubt his skills, Hawkeye. He is still just a kid though. Scar's still on the loose, who we have no idea where he is, as well as homunculi and just some

bat shit crazy people out there. He's still my subordinate; therefore, I am responsible for him. That pipsqueak is such a pain in my ass," he steamed as he

glanced over at the clock. A smirk appeared across Hawkeye's face and he just watched her cautiously.

"Then go find him! And Roy, you are just as much a pain in the ass as he is." Roy smirked to her comment. "Well, sir, you figure out what your plan is and let me

know. For now, its midnight and you should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow sir," she said as she saluted him. Roy nodded and saluted back as she took

her leave from his office. Once the door closed behind her, Roy let out a loud sigh, running his right hand through his onyx hair. He grabbed his coat off the

couch, through it over his shoulder, and left the office. By the time he had made it to the car, his military jacket was soaked. He took it off and threw it in the

other seat.

After what had seemed like an hour, Roy finally made it home. His watch read 12:32am and he let out another sigh, resting his head against the steering

wheel. "Where are you Fullmetal?" he choked out, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears, gripping the watch tightly. The pain he was feeling was clearly

noticeable in his voice. He grunted as he grabbed his coat and stepped out of the vehicle. He took a few steps and just stopped, staring at the ground while

getting dowsed by the rain. A huffing sound brought him back to reality, causing Roy to quickly look around. "Shit, it's raining… my gloves," he grumbled,

squeezing his wet gloves in his pocket. "Who's there?" he hollered into the night, whirling around trying to spot any movement.

"Mu- Musta…." the voice whimpered and Roy's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the voice. A twig snapped and Roy quickly walked over to the tree at

the side of the house only to be stunned at the sight of a small blonde boy laying in the mud. "Roy…" he gasped, sliding his shaking hand across the mucky

ground, grabbing Roy's pant leg. He continued to gasp for air and Roy stared speechlessly at him. He was missing his shirt, as well as his shoes. An

overwhelming fear possessed Roy and he feared knowing the truth.

"Fullmetal!" he gasped, choking a bit at the sight of him.

* * *

**Ok, so that was the beginning. I've never written a RoyxEd story before, even though they are my ultimate favorite yaoi pairing. Like I said though, just wanted some feedback on it so far. So...yeah, let me know XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and comments :) Glad to know its going good so far. Here's the second part of what I had written in my notebook ,edited and revised of course. I know this one is a bit short too, but I didn't have much time on my hands last few days. Reviews and comments are always welcome and appreciated!

Goal is to have some romance-ish stuff in the next chapter. Well, anyways, enjoy.

**I do not own FMA or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Edward! What happened to you?" he demanded dropping down on his knees by the boy. Ed could clearly see the worried expression he was trying so hard to hide. Leaning over him, Roy grabbed Ed's hands. "Your hands are ice cold Fullmetal! Let's get you inside quick." As Roy started to pull him up, Edward let out a painful scream causing Roy to jump, accidentally jerking him to his feet. Ed let out another scream and tears filled his eyes. "Fullmetal, I'm sorry. Hold on tight to me," Roy demanded softly, trying to remain calm. He quickly flipped Ed into his arms, holding him bridal style, as another screamed escaped Ed's mouth. "I'll get you inside as carefully as I can. Just bear with it." Mustang grumbled and cursed at himself for putting the young alchemist through more pain. With every step he took, Ed groaned and twitched in his arms; mud and water dripped all over the living room carpet as he walked up the steps in the house.

"Can you stand at all?" Roy asked, leaning against the bathroom door frame. Ed just shook his head no and buried his face in Roy's neck. Roy sighed slightly and grabbed the shower curtain. "I'm going to sit on the side of the tub for a minute. Is that ok?" Roy asked placing a hand on Ed's back. His head nodded against Mustangs neck again. Ed could feel Roy's abs tense as he lowered himself onto the edge of the tub. He reached over and turned on the water.

"You… wet" Ed mumbled, still trying to catch his breath.

"I know. It's okay," Roy said, feeling a soft smile come across his face as he glanced down at the little boy all curled up in his lap. "The water should be ok to get in now, you should hurry and get cleaned up. Get all this mud off." Ed griped onto Roy's shirt tightly. "What's wrong?" Roy questioned, pulling the little alchemist away from him carefully. Edward's cheeks lit up bright red when he made eye contact with those dark, soul piercing eyes.

"I… can't…" Ed whispered. Roy cocked his head off to the side, much like a dog does when one talks to it.

"Do… you … um… need my help?" Roy asked, his voice shaking with every word. Edward buried his face into Roy's neck again and nodded. Roy's face burned hot as Edward's hot breathe danced across the skin on his neck. "Okay, I'll help you." Roy's soothing voice seemed to be calming Ed down. He was no longer gasping for air or shaking in his arms. Roy stretched his arm out and pulled Ed's only sock off, revealing the dirty flesh beneath it. Ed moved his toes for a second and Roy felt himself smirk again. Chunks of drying mud were stuck all over in his auto mail up to where Ed's pants met his ankles. "I'm going to take your pants off ok?"

"Just don't look ok?" Ed mumbled.

"Don't worry… I don't check little kid's _junk_ out" Roy grumbled.

"Don't call me little!" Ed managed to somewhat yell. A chuckle vibrated through Roy's chest. Roy slowly slid his right hand up Ed's leg and to the top of his pants, gulping quietly as he began to pull them off his hips.

"I need to move you to pull these off," Roy stated, carefully lifting Ed off his lap. Ed took a deep breath as pain spread throughout his body again. Roy laid Edward carefully on the bathroom floor.

"Roy" he moaned. Roy's faced flushed again. Edward's voice made his heart flutter. "…hurts" he winced.

"Please just hang on for a minute." Roy slide his finger under Ed's pants a slowly pulled them down slowly. Edward was missing his boxers as well. He noticed a strip of red that ran down Ed's leg starting from his upper thigh. "Is that blood?" he asked wide eyed. Roy's hand shook as he tried to remain calm. Roy glanced back up to meet Ed's teary eyed gaze. "Ed-ward… w-what happened?" Roy stuttered as he finally pulled his pants over his ankles. The poor boy was covered in bruises from his head to his feet. Roy gripped the torn up pants tightly as he could feel the rage within him rising. Edward could contain the tears anymore and broke down. Tears poured down his face over his hot cheeks as he screamed over the memories of the last few days. Roy picked the boy up and placed him on his lap. Dried blood was in random spot on his body. While rubbing the young alchemists back, he demanded, "Edward, what happened?"

* * *

Well, that was that. Hopefully I'm able to keep you guys interested enough to wait for the next chapter. I will try and have it done within the next few days. Review and let me know what ya'll are thinking so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well first of all, thanks to everyone who is writing reviews and sending me messages about this story so far. I was never expecting such awesome feedback! I was even ORDERED to continue to writing it (: And you know who you are when you read this :P

You're guys wait is over. I finally have a new chapter for ya. And as promised, this one is longer than the first two. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and this was split in between 2 days of writing and not sure what happened but my writing talent as people call it, kind of went _dur dur_ and disappeared for a bit the second day. So if it's not very good about halfway through, please just bear with me and I'll fix my retardation soon -.- And please be honest if it's not very good. I'd rather have the honesty so I can fix it and repost it for you guys. THANKS! NOW ENJOY!

* * *

Roy watched the beaten alchemist sit against the side of the tub enjoying the water pour down on him. His eyes followed the strands of blonde hair as they danced on

Ed's skin with the rushing water. He travel down the stream of water down the boys back and ran off his ass and down the drain. The water was tainted a nasty brown

color from the mud being washed away. "How is the water?" Roy asked examining the naked boys back. There were many cuts and welts up and down his spine.

"It feels really nice" Ed said, tilting his head to the side and giving Roy a soft, reassuring smile. Roy's face felt hot again as he returned the smile. Ed grabbed the

crimson colored loofa that Roy had handed him and the bottle of body wash off the side of the tub, grunting a bit as he moved on his own. Ed glanced over his

shoulder when the raven haired man cleared his throat suddenly.

"I'm going to go grab you a clean towel from the dryer." Before walking away, Roy's attention was fixated on the alchemist who was fighting with the soap bottle,

causing him to chuckle a bit as he left the room. A sound of running water vanished in the distance as he made his way back downstairs and into the basement. He

grabbed a towel and the first aid kit off the shelf with a deep sigh. "Why won't he even mention what happened? He's acting like he just got into a normal fight. No

normal fight would do this to you Fullmetal…" Roy mumbled to himself as he walked back towards the bathroom. A scream echoed through the house and broke Roy's

train of thought. He rushed upstairs and into the bathroom screaming for the young alchemist. "Fullmetal! Fullmetal what's wro-" he trailed off at the sight of him.

There in the bottom of the tub, laid a naked blonde boy, soaking wet from head to toe, covered in blotches of creamy white spots. The two boys blushed at the sight of

one another and Roy held back a laugh.

"S-sorry…. The bottle just broke open and it startled me… You're stupid bottle wouldn't open and then all of a sudden it just exploded all over me!" he exclaimed, quite

embarrassed, while pointing at his glistening chest. Roy just continued to stare at him, almost in awe, until he blushed a deeper shade of red and yelled at him.

"Sorry… You should see the way you look!" he laughed, placing a hand over his mouth as if to try and prevent him from laughing more. "Here, give me the loofa, I'll

help you." Before he could say anything farther, we was entranced with the boys movements in the water, like a goddess dancing in the rain under the full moon, it

bewitched him.

"Mustang!"

"Sorry!"

"Are you gay or something?!" Ed hollered, trying to make it sound more insulting than it really was. Roy smirked and took off his shirt, revealing his perfectly built

chest and abs. Edward watched intently as he did so.

Roy smirked again noticing his watchful eyes. "I could be" he chuckled. There was no freaked response or sneer remark either from Ed. "Now you're the one staring"

he chimed as he leaned into the shower and grabbed the loofa from Ed. Ed quickly turned his head away, blushing madly, and pretended to read the chemical

ingredients of one of Roy's shampoo bottles. Roy just went on with getting the boy all cleaned up from head to toe, making sure to put Edward through as little pain as

possible. There was no longer any mud or blood on his fair, soft skin. "I through your clothes in the wash by the way so I'll let you borrow something of mine for now."

Edward nodded and patted the towel against his body and face. "Do you think you can stand yet?" Roy questioned, holding his hand out. Again Edward nodded and

gripped Roy's hand as he used every ounce of strength he had to force himself to stand up. His whole body shook as he stepped out of the tub. Roy smiled softly,

"Don't strain yourself. Let me carry you to my bedroom," he said picking the boy up in his strong arms.

"Roy-" Edward said worriedly while gripping tightly to Roy's bare shoulders.

"What?" he asked, pushing his bedroom door open with his knee.

"My towel is falling off." Roy could feel Ed's towel brushing against his knees as he walked towards the bed. It was barely covering Edward's hips and _stuff_ now. Roy

could hear Ed mumbling words to himself under his breathe.

"I doubt any of my clothes will fit you Fullmetal. You're so short that-"

"Don't call me short!" Ed interrupted. Just as they reached the edge of the bed, Roy's foot got caught in the towel and ripped it right off Ed's body. Ed squirmed and

yelled, causing Mustang to lose his balance and fall.

"You ok?" Roy's voice asked calmly. Edward groaned as he opened his eyes, meeting the cold gaze of the raven haired man towering over him. A shiver ran up his

spine as he became lost in Roy's eyes. Roy was hunched over him in a way that looked like a mother bear protecting her cubs. He had a hand on each side of his

head, one leg on the edge of the bed and the other in between Edward's legs. "Edward?" Roy asked waiting for a response. Roy's voice echoed through Ed's head

repeatedly as he felt Roy's warm hand caress his cheek. Ed's golden eyes glistened with the warm touch as his face flushed. Roy traced his jaw line softly with his

fingertips. Edward's long blonde hair tickled his neck as Roy's breathed softly. His sweet breathe made Edward's heart race as he opened his mouth to speak.

"R-Roy," Edward said in a whisper.

"Yes Edward?" he asked leaning in closer.

"Um… will you-"

"Yes?" Roy teased, sliding his thumb against Edward's soft lips. Roy watched as Edwards eyes melted into a beautiful caramel pool and face turn red. He leaned in

closer to Edward, now lips only a mere few inches apart, and licked his pink lips.

* * *

Well that's it for now. It's 3 am and I've got to get up for work in the morning but I wanted to get this updated for you guys. Thanks for reading Review and let me know what ya think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, first, I'd like to apologize for the wait on the update. I'm in college for Game Art and Design and been busy with that, plus I'm also part of a dance team here in town and we have like 5 performances coming up within the next two months-one which is in a little over a week so been crazy busy. Thank-you all for your patience and all the great reviews and messages! They make me very happy.

I apologize if there are any spelling errors in this. This computer didn't have a program with any spell checker on it. If you notice them, feel free to let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I get the chance. Enjoy!  
_

Last chapter:  
He leaned in closer to Edward, now lips only a mere few inches apart, and slowly licked his lips.  
_

"Roy..." Edward whispered, placing a hand on Roy's chest.

"Edward?"

"Um... I wa- will you k-" he was cut off by Roy quickly closing the gap between them, placing his lips against Edward's soft, hot lips. Ed stared at the raven haired man for a second before everything started getting hazy and dark. He closing his eyes and instantly felt light headed as blood rushed to his head. Roy cocked his head to the side, kissing him again, a little harder this time and a bit more passionately. Ed complied with the older man and began kissing him back. The hot, wet tongue from Roy's mouth slid across Edward's bottom lip, asking for enterance. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Roy's, roughly, as his flesh hand moved up ROy's chest and lightly squeezed the back of his neck, increasing the passion. Panting sounds filled the room between each kiss as they continued to caress one another on the bed.

Roy grasped a handful of his long, wavy blond hair and pulled it a bit, causign a soft hum to arose from the bo as his head tilted back towards Roy's hand. Roy's typical sexy smirk appeared on his face, clearly amused by the young boy slightly squirming underneath him. Pulling away from the panting boy, he said still smirking, "Kiss you? Why yes, I will." Edward's face flushed as he placed his other hand against Roy's bare chest. The automail was cold to the touch and caused Roy to shutter a bit. "Amused again fullmetal?" Roy chuckled. Ed instantly became shy and foldedd his arms over his face. Roy let out a loud laugh as he shifted his weight and laid next to the naked boy on his bed.

"Can I borrow some clothes please?" Ed asked, still slighlty out of breathe.

"Sure." Ed could just imagine the look Roy had on his face right now, sure he was grinning from ear to ear. Roy groaned as he went to stand up, a slight pressure problem, was causing him some discomfort. He through a white tee shirt over his shoulder and a pair of black shorts. "Hopefully these aren't too big for ya. THe shorts do tie in th-" Roy stopped abruptly as he turned and faced the youg alchemist.

"Mustang?" Ed asked curiously after a few seconds of silence. He turned his head, peering under his arm, to find the man frozen in place, just staring at him. Edward was laying completely naked and exposed for all of Roy to admire. Both men blushed as Edward slowly forced himself into an up right sitting position. "Mustang... now you're the amused one." Roy smirked, breaking the trance, walking over to the boy, handing him the clothes. "Thanks..." Ed muttered as he glanced at all the marks on his body. He figited putting the clothes on my finally was able to get the shorts on.

The bed shifted as Roy sat down next to him. Edward knew Roy was going to ask and feared having to tell him what had happened over the last 3 days. Tension filled the room as Roy looked over at him. "You're going to ask now aren't you?" Ed traced some of the cuts with his finger tips. A sigh came from ROy as he stood up off the bed and faced Edward very seriously.

"If I ask, will you even tell me?" Edwaqrd continued to stare at his lap, reliving that hellsh nightmare he'd been through in his head. A pained expression laid plainly across his face. "Ed...if you're not comfortable giving me the details, at least tell me why you're so beat up and by who," he stated sternly. "This is an order Fullmetal. I'm not just asking you because I'm you're superior officer but also because I was worried as hell about you!" He watched Edward's expression change form pained and disturbed to completely confused. "What's wrong?"

"Roy... I can't remember" he trailed off.

"Remember what?" he asked, kneeling down in front of Ed, holding Ed's small hands in between his.

"Who... who" he mumbled, his eyes tearing up again.

"Are you serious?" Roy asked whiping his tears awar from his eyes. Still staring at his lap, he just shook his head. "Well, let me ask you this Ed. Do you know where Alphonse is?"

"Alphonse?" Ed looked very confused now. "Who's Alphonse?" Roy's eyes widened in shock.

"Fullmetal, if this is a joke, it's not funny," Roy's voice was harsh. He studied Ed's facial expressions and stood up realizing he wasn't joking. He really didn't know who Alphonse was- his own brother, whom he has been searching for the PHilosophers Stone with for 3 years now. (FYI, Ed is just a few days away from being 18 in my story) 'What is going on?!' Roy wondered, starting to panic on the inside. He didn't dare show Ed how concerned he was, not wanting to stess the boy more.

"Mustang?"

"He's..." Roy hesitated wondering if he should actually tell him the truth. "Do you remember how you got those automail limbs?" he asked instead.

"That's a stupid fucking question Mustang. You know damn well how. Why do you even ask?" Ed asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"Tell me how," Roy demanded.

"My attempt at human transmutation. That fobidden alchemy. That's how..." Ed quieted down as he spoke, trying to remain calm. The severity in Roy's voice worried him a bit.

"Okay. Were you with anyone when you tried to brig you mother back Edward? Another alchmist maybe?"

Ed's temper spiked, "You already know all this! This is bullshit. I don't fucking care if you're my comanding officer, fuck you. I'm done with this conversation!" Edward yelled in the mans face. Ed has stood up off the bed and was directly in front of the tall man now. Roy just watched him in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not. Edward, Alphonse is your younger brother. He was with you that night. Do you remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You rally don't really remember Al?"

"Are you fucking with me because parts of what heppened the last few days are blacked out in my memory?!" Ed pushed Roy against the wall, more pissed off than he could ever recall. He was shaking; his entire body was shaking. "This isn't fuckng funny Ro-" Ed let out a pained grunt and grabbed his head and fell to the floor.

"Edward?!" Roy bent down by him, wrapping his arms around the boy's contorting body. He held him in his lap and kept trying to talk to him to get him out of this glazed trance he was in.  
_

'Warm... warm?" Light broke threw the darkness, contorting everything the eye could see. The blur of a short haired blond boy looked down, staring happily at the half dazed boy on the ground.

"Hey Ed! You're finally awake! Let's go to granny's, she's making strew for supper" the boy cheered, holding out his hand to help the other boy up.

"Who are you?" Ed mumbled rubbing his tired, puffy eyes.

"It's me, Alphonse. If you open your eyes, you would have known that brother," Alphonse said with a heart warming smile.

"Al..." Ed rubbed is head and stood up. "Alphonse... you- you're my... Who?" Ed rambled as Al took a few steps backwards, very confused by Edward's mumbled and the look on his face. 'Brother... Younger borhter... Winry... Granny... MOM!' Memories of tht dreadful night poured into his head. Darkness once agin consumed everything around. Wind rushed around him, blowing his unbraided hair wildly, and a bright light danced around the transmutation circle on the ground. A sudden blood curdeling scream echoed through the room. "Alphonse? AL!" Ed screamed, watching his little brother dissipate into thin air. "Al!" Edward screamed again, holding his hand towards where his brother just was. The light turned a crimson color and slowly dimmed down. "What's going on!" Ed paniced, searching the room.

"This is all your fault! How could you be so pathetic?!" a voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"I am some one, but I am no one" it chimed back.

"Where the fuck are?" The voice just laughed, sending a chill down Ed's spine. Sweat dripped down his pale skin as he ran across the empty room, still trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Edward" a different males voice rang. Ed's eyes widened in shock, recognizing this new voice instantly. He turned around to see the tall, dark man standing just a few feet away from him. Ed took a step towards him, clearly concerned for why he was standing there at a time like this.

"Mustang?" Ed asked very confused. "Where are you here?"

"I bought you flowers," he said, pulling a boque out from behind him. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Roy had an upsetting look on his face as he walked over to the oung alchemist.

"What do you mean 'my loss'?"" Ed asked, fear spreading throughout it entire body. Roy just pointed to the other side of the dark room. Quickly turning, in the darkness lay the shape of two bodies on the ground. He began to shake as he slowly walked over to them. Stepping in a puddle of blood, Ed slipped and hit the ground hard. He could feel the mixed temperatures of the ice cold ground and the warm blood against his skin. His clothes were stained crimson instantly. He opened his eyes to see the disformed faces of his mother and brother a few inches from him. He let out a blood curdelling scream again and tears poured from his eyes. "Al! Mom! AL! MOM!" Ed screamed over and over shaking them. Half their flesh appeared to have been ripped off their bodies and an aweful smell poured from their bodies. Ed moved away and puked on the floor, gasping for air he looked over to Roy for some help.

The energy in the coom completely shifted noticing Roy looked pissed. He was picked up off the ground by a tight grip on his throat and pinned against the wall, knocking the air out of him. "It's all your fault!" Roy yelled, gripping the boys neck with on hand. Ed's feet dangled inches off the ground, kicking frantically.

"Roy-" Ed choked out, tryign desperately to breath, prying at Roy's fingers. An evil grin spread over Roy's face as he tightened his grip. He squirmed as to get away from the tight grip he had on him, but he couldn't escape. Roy was unmovable, like he was a statue made of an unbreakable substance. Ed looked into Roy'd dark eyes as things began to become hazy. They were filled with hatred, yet there was a hind of regreat. He wasn't able to understand the reasons behind his actions, but he needed him to stop. Like a living animal needs to breathe, like he needed too. He was going to die. He knew he was going to. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Not even the last bit of air he had in his body. The darkness consumed everything and the overwhelming feeling of emptiness took over Edward. The feeling of fear crept into his very soul.

"-rd!" a soft muffled voice filled his head. "-ward!" it rang again, louder and claerer. "Edward! Open your eyes dammit!" Ed's eyes shot open to see Mustang leaning over him, fear in his eyes.

"Roy?" Ed asked dazzed.

"Thank god" Roy exclaimed hugging Ed tight against himself. "You started scream and were rolling on the ground holding your head. I've been holding yuo for the last 20 minutes until you suddenly stopped moving and wouldn't respond. I've been calling your name, you had me worried!" he sighed. Ed tried to focus his eyes and regain his breathing.

"Ah... AL!" Edward jerked up in Roy's lap and looked around the room.

"Ed? You remember Alphonse?"

"I remember us trying to bring our mom back... but things don't make sense." Edward spent the next hour telling Roy all about his messed up memories and how he had shown up at the house that night and tried to kill him.

"Let's get somethign straight, I was never in the hosue that night. Secondly, I may make you hot and heat things up, but I would never do that to you Ed. Is that the kind a man you take me as?"

"Well no, you may be a little hot headed, cock, arrogent, self-centered, and a womaniz-"

"Any how" Roy interupted, the frustration clearly shown on his face. Ed chuckled lightly at his frustrated friend.

"I know you wouldn't do that, not unless absolutely neccessary" Ed finished.

"I would always try to find another way to solve things than to go to that drastric messure," he paused and grinned, "But I could always make an exception if that's what you are into." Edward blushed and just looked away from him. "You are into that aren't you?" Roy chuckled. Still no response from Edward and Roy laughed again. "Ed, you're a freak" he said between each chuckle.

"Shut-up Mus-" Roy quickly pulled Ed tight against him and grabbed Ed's hair again, pulling it back, enjoying the soft hum from Edward. Roy placed a soft kiss on Ed's neck and he squirmed a bit in his lap. "R-roy" Ed gasped out, feeling a sharp tingle travel down his body with each kiss. "Now... is not... the time for this" he stated, pushing away from him and sliding out of his lap.

"I just wanted to tease you a bit. I wasn't going to do anything else. You're only 17 Edward. If the military even found out about me just kissing you, I could get repremended imediately" he said with all serousness again.

"I do need to get to Winry though. My automail is all fucked up. Everytime I move my arm, the nerves are being pinched a bit. Do you have a phone we can call her on?"

"Sure. It's downstairs. I'll call. You just lay here and relax" Roy said picking him up and setting him back onto the bed. Roy walked out of the room and his footsteps faded off into the distance. Before he knew it, Ed was drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well thanks for reading. Don't worry Al is fine, Roy justed wanted to test Edward's memory, figuring he'd atleast remember what he was doing before he went missing. Any one waiting to find out how Ed's memory was erased like this? Or maybe even who the master mind behind it all is? Hope you guys like the chapter. I'm writing more of my dark way starting here, so if you don't like dark and emotional (in both a happy and sad way) best stop here. I've been writting the complete oposite way I normally do up till now. This is why I've been having a hard time trying to keep things updated-I couldn't think of what to do to keep things going happy without more depressing shit in there and this is what I came up with. Let me know what ya'll think so far! Love to hear from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Well first of all, thanks again for still reading this. I know it's not the best. I love the reviews and the messages I keep getting lol make's me very happy every time! Anyways, on with the story. We left off with Roy walking down stairs to call Winry and Edward falling asleep.

* * *

"Hello, is Miss Winry Rockbell available?" Mustang asked, sounding very professional as always.

"Hello Mustang. You've got her," she replied dreadfully. "Have you heard form Edward yet?"

"That's why I'm calling you actually. I do apologize for calling so early, however, there's no need to worry anymore Miss Rockbell. Edward's here with me right now," he stated.

"Oh, Thank-god!" she exclaimed. "Is he okay?! What happened? Where was he?" her questions continued one right after another, with no break for Roy to even try and answer them. Roy just waited in silence, still trying to piece things together himself. "Mustang?" Winry asked listening to dead air on the phone.

"Oh, sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts. Edward is here right now resting. He's pretty banged up and he wanted me to give you a call to se-"

"How bad is he?" she interrupted.

"He's...going to be okay. He's alive and moving, just needs some rest and some repairs."

"Al will be so relieved to know Ed's been found. We've all been so worried," she said with a sigh. "When do you think he will be able to come here? Or should I go there?"

"Don't worry, I will personally accompany him there. We'll be there in a few days. I want to give him a day or two to rest first." The agreed upon that and said their good-byes. Walking back up the stairs, Roy was a bit more relaxed knowing Winry was going to be able to fix him automail soon. He slowly opened the bedroom door and smiled, seeing Edward's sleeping face on his pillow. For the first time, Roy was able to see him look completely at peace - like a sleeping baby. The floor creaked as Roy stepped through the doorway causing the sleeping beauty to fidget and wake up. There stood a blurry, shirtless Roy Mustang with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ed mumbled, stretching a bit.

"Sorry to wake you. You just looked so peaceful, that I couldn't help but watch you sleep."

"I'm sure you look just as peaceful when you sleep." Roy ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He just shook his head and walked towards the bed. Ed sat up and just gave him a reassuring smile. "You look exhausted Mustang. You should lay down and get some rest."

"Don't worry about me. I'll go lay on the couch after I finish cleaning up the bathroom."

"No, I'll take the couch, this is your bed-you sleep here " Ed stated firmly, pointing a the pillow he was laying on. Roy smiled and flopped down beside him.

"Fine. I'll sleep in MY bed, but you're not sleeping on the couch."

"If I can't sleep on the couch, then where can I sleep Mustang?" Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's torso and pulled him down onto his bare chest. Ed blushed and Roy let out a soft chuckle.

"Right here" Roy said, his voice soothing and quiet. Edward relaxed, placing his hand on Roy's chest, letting out a yawn. Wrapping his left arm over Ed's back, he pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "Please be more careful Ed. Please don't ever worry me like that again," Roy whispered, placing little kisses on Ed's head every few words.

"I'm sorry. I tried to escape... many times...but..." Ed stopped.

"But what?" Roy asked sternly.

"Roy... they tested my limits," Edward tried to continue but kept choking on his own words. Roy hugged him tightly and rubbed his back to comfort him.

"What do you mean 'they tested your limits'?" Roy started twirling Ed's wavy strands of hair between his fingers. Edward took a deep breathe and tried again. Again, he choked on the words. "Breath Edward," Roy attempted to calm the boy down, talking softly to him.

"They chained me up in a cold room and performed tests on me...over and over again."

"Why didn't you use your alchemy to fight back?"

"I couldn't." Roy looked down at him in silence, listening to every word carefully. "They had a strange transmutation circle drawn all over the place. They even told me, 'you won't be able to use you're alchemy in this room. It's pointless to even try'." Ed said, lowering his voice to mimic the man's from his memory. "Ignoring him, I tried many times." Ed stopped again, trying to remember what the man looked like. He was just a black and gray blur in his head.

"We have some information already then. That's a start. We know they are advanced alchemists, since they are able to perform transmutation seals. As well as the fact that they were after you in specific," Roy stated. "Can you tell me more?"

"Um... I remember having my arms chained up above me, away form one another. I tried to fight them, but they injected me with some green liquid in a vile. It made my body become completely paralyzed. I was dragged by my hair across the cold, wet floor into another room with a table. I... I wanted to scream so bad... I couldn't even come up with enough strength to do that," he paused, his body shaking with fear.

"Ed... you can stop. It's okay, we-"

"No... you need to know... I need you to know Roy. I feel like you're the only one I can trust."

"You don't need to strain yourself. You can stop if you need too. We can talk about it tomorrow after you get some rest," Roy said, rubbing the boy's back. Ed glanced up at him, silence filled the room till Edward continued his story.

"I was thrown onto the splintered, rough wooden table and pinned down. They clasped my hands and legs with rusty iron wires, which cut into me. Then, my neck was wrapped with barbwire. Every breath I took, the rusty wires dug into my neck, digging deeper and deeper..." he paused, placing his hand over his neck, taking in a deep breathe. "What happened from there is kind of blurry, all I remember is being in so much pain. After what seemed like hours, I was able to scream. That's all I could do. High pitched rings screamed in my eyes as my pleas to stop and screams echoed around the room." Roy's grip tightened around Ed as he continued to play with his hair again, still trying to keep the young alchemist calm. "I remember some one came over to me and ripped my clothes off and drew another transmutation circle on my stomach," Ed stated, cringing a bit as he continued.

"A transmutation circle?" Ed nodded. "Do you know what it looked like?"

"Unfortunately no. I couldn't see it. The only reason I know what is was, is because I remember the person clapping their hands together before they placed them on my bare body. All I remember after that was a burning sensations slowly moving across my body. It felt like some one taking a scalding hot knife and pealing my flesh off in strips. It was so excruciating... I thought I was going to puke. The next thing I knew, I was back in the other room hanging by the chains again. I was covered in blood but I couldn't see any wounds or feel any pain. At first I thought I was dead, but somehow I was healed in just a few hours."

"They healed you too?!" Roy asked, a bit shocked. Roy's eyes were tight, dark, and filled with rage. " So, they put you through hell and tortured you and kept healing you for 3 straight days?"

"Yes..." Ed whimpered, wrapping his arm tightly around Roy's. "So many things were done to me. Each and every time just as painful, until the last day when I finally got away." Ed looked up at Roy, wanting to see some type of emotion on his face. There certainly was a lot of emotion in Roy's eyes. Even Edward could clearly see how pissed the man was. Roy nodded reassuring him he was listening. "I was whipped with leather belts with sharp things sticking out of it until I was full of tiny wholes and covered in blood. They rubbed some shit all over me. It burned like salt, but looked more like dirt or sand. Pins were shoved into my feet and my fingers and toes were broken by pliers... one by one... They split my nails and ripped them off... It felt like they had broken all the bones in my body hundreds of times. I thought it was never going to end."

"So that's why you were covered in blood when I found you? I'm assuming you got away before they healed you last night, right?" Roy asked looking into Ed's teary, dull golden eyes. Ed nodded and the tears began to fall, trickling down his face and onto Roy's shoulder. "Edward, please relax... I'm right here... No one will hurt you as long as I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again!" Roy stated, tilting Ed's face upwards to meet his gaze. He leaned down and kissed the young alchemist again, quieting his cries. Roy pulled away to see his eyes lightening back up and the tears slowly stopping. He placed another kiss on Ed's lips, this time Edward scooting up a bit to kiss him back. Edward licked Roy's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Roy opened him mouth in compliance, smirking a tiny bit. Ed slid his tongue into Roy's mouth and gentle across his tongue. Roy did the same back, only a bit more teasingly, before pulling away. Roy stared at the flushed blond and smiled softly. Edward finally smiled again. "You should get some rest... we'll talk tomorrow. I'll call in in a few hours and take the next few days off that way you're not being left alone and I can accompany you to Miss Rockbell's place," he said before placing a final kiss on Ed's lips. He laid fully on his back and Ed laid his head back down on Roy's bare chest and closed his eyes.

Edward sighed and whispered, "Thank-you Roy," before he drifted back off into his unconsciousness. Roy laid in silence thinking about everything that Edward had told him over the last few hours. He felt so bad for the young boy, no one should every have to go through that and he was furious over. "_I will find out who did this to him and I will fry that mother fucker. I will make him regret every fucking breathe he's ever taken!"_ Roy thought angrily. He tightened his grip on Edward and took a deep breath before finally closing his eyes and following the young boy into the world of unconsciousness.

Thanks so much for reading! So... how many of you were thinking Ed was raped? I know a lot of you were ha-ha. Sorry, I tend to write in a specific way to have people minds think they figured it out but have a completely hidden motive behind it all. So unless you know my writing style very well, good luck figuring out what's going to happen next :P That's how I keep people hooked on my stories. Sorry, I'm a bitch and I know it lol I'll be working on the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I plan to have the next chapter up within a week or two.

Please review or send me a message to let me know how y'all are feeling about the story so far. I'm excited to know. I love hearing from y'all.


End file.
